


и в следующих будет тоже

by lueurdusoleil



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lueurdusoleil/pseuds/lueurdusoleil
Summary: у чону бёдра настолько же мягкие, насколько голос в те моменты, когда он зовёт джонни по имени.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 3





	и в следующих будет тоже

**Author's Note:**

> florence + the machine – wish that you were here

ㅤ 

ㅤㅤㅤ квартира чону пропахла черникой, ромашками и мёдом – будто не в дом чей-то заходишь, а в аптеку за лекарствами (здравствуйте, дайте, пожалуйста, леденцы от кашля и что-нибудь для исцеления искалеченного реальностью сердца). 

ㅤㅤㅤ ёнхо давно не спрашивает разрешения на то, чтобы к чону приходить – чувствует, что тут всегда для него место есть (и кажется, что всегда-всегда было в прошлых жизнях и в следующих будет тоже), поэтому заглядывает в любое время дня и ночи, приносит с собой семечки берёзы в волосах, влажные листья в карманах пальто и улыбки сонные на губах. 

ㅤㅤㅤ – что ты делаешь? – ким перестаёт размешивать утренний кофе для со (две ложки сахара к одной ложке порошка) и оборачивается на щелчок старенькой фотокамеры, рассеянно рассматривая сидящего за столом джонни. 

ㅤㅤㅤ – ловлю тебя. 

ㅤㅤㅤ ёнхо проявленные фотографии сложит в отдельный конверт и подпишет его порой года. осенью у чону волосы рыжие-рыжие, ничем тем самым кленовым листьям из карманов со не уступающие, и в окутанном туманом утреннем городе он напоминает спрятавшееся солнце. 

ㅤㅤㅤ младший смеётся смущённо, рассыпаясь крохотными солнечными зайчиками, ставит кружку перед ёнхо и тянется к его щеке. джонни перехватывает руку, тычется носом в раскрытую ладонь и движется выше, закатывая рукав и укладывая поцелуй в изгиб локтя. 

ㅤㅤㅤ джонни поэзию читает только тяжёлую, дышит сигаретным дымом (сейчас в разы реже; нельзя ведь солнцу рядом задыхаться, когда оно твоим ладоням так доверилось), но отчего-то рядом с чону ему тепло и ласково. не чуждо. особенно тогда, когда чону зовёт его так до дрожи мягко:   
ㅤㅤㅤ ёнхо.   
ㅤㅤㅤ ㅤён-хо.   
ㅤㅤㅤ ㅤㅤён.   
ㅤㅤㅤ ㅤㅤㅤхо. 

ㅤㅤㅤ – словил ведь, – сорванно выдыхает чону, укладывая свою подрагивающую ладонь со на щеку, и поглаживает её большим пальцем. и смотрит так, как – со уверен – никто никогда не смотрел на ёнхо до этого. 

ㅤㅤㅤ чону прячется вместе со старшим под воздушными одеяльными ворохами, говорит, что это их барьер от обжигающе дышащих драконов и злых королев (чону спрячет в ладонях сердце ёнхо, и никакие охотники ножом до него не доберутся, не изранят), и джонни ложится ближе. 

ㅤㅤㅤ холодные руки ёнхо чону забирает под манжеты своего свитера, греет, пока со наугад повторяет подушечками пальцев узоры вен-ручейков на его запястьях и успокоенно дышит во впадинку меж ключиц (там душа и теплится). 

ㅤㅤㅤ чону бархатным мотыльком – будто хочет быть ближе ко внутреннему свету со – порхает по лицу ёнхо взглядом, потом и пальцами прикасается ко лбу, бровям, ресницам, крыльям носа, ямочке под ним и – господи – губам, задерживаясь на несколько секунд дольше, и голова кружится оттого, что одному лишь чону так можно. 

ㅤㅤㅤ он говорит: 

ㅤㅤㅤ – у тебя губы обветрились, знаешь? – и целует, не давая ёнхо и слова произнести, делится своим увлажняющим медовым бальзамом и улыбается сладко-сладко, продолжая дышать в губы млеющего джонни. 

ㅤㅤㅤ а там, за оконными рамами, осень топит жёлтое и рыжее в серости.   
ㅤㅤㅤ а там, за оконными рамами, кусаются взрослые обязанности. 

ㅤㅤㅤ но так ли значимо это, когда в эти секунды   
ㅤㅤㅤ ㅤёнхо узнаёт, что у чону бёдра настолько же мягкие,   
ㅤㅤㅤ ㅤㅤнасколько голос в те моменты, когда он зовёт джонни по   
ㅤㅤㅤ ㅤㅤㅤ имени?

**Author's Note:**

> хочется, чтобы эта зарисовка нашла свой приют и здесь.
> 
> https://vk.com/wall-169252841_83
> 
> спасибо ёнхо за то что так внимателен к чону после добавления его в юнит ах <з
> 
> 101118


End file.
